


Lavender

by professor03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a beautiful red head running through a meadow. What does a certain green-eyed hero think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is the first fanfic I ever wrote! I didn't publish on here for some reason but here it is!

A breeze played with my hair as I walked around the Burrow to the meadow out back. The meadow was full of knee length grass and lavender. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as the red headed girl running through it.

Her red curls bounced on her back as she bounded around and spun without a care. The sleeveless white cotton dress she was wearing looked surprisingly nice, despite its simplicity. It was thick cotton, the top hugged her body and it came to just above her knees but it was still modest. Her laughter with the breeze and birds in the background was heavenly.

I sat down to watch her some more. She was so beautiful when she wasn't worried about what her brothers, or any one else thought. She started to sing and I a smile crept onto my face as she continued to dance around.

I got up and chased after her. She spotted me and started to shriek then giggle. We ran around and I finally caught up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. I spun around with her still around my arms.

Her laughter was astounding and I never wanted it to end. We fell to the ground and just lay there staring into each other's eyes. My bright green eyes looked at her lively brown eyes. I noticed that her eyes showed her emotions better than her face. Right now, they were sparkling with joy and love.

She placed her small hand on my scarred cheek. She planted a small kiss on my lips before pulling me up and running back to the house with her hand in mine. In one of the many windows of the Weasleys' house, I saw Mrs. Weasley looking at us with a glowing smile on her face. The last thing I saw before looking back a Ginny was Mrs. Weasley giving me a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please review :D


End file.
